Scouts-Many-Marshes
Scouts-Many-Marshes is an Argonian with darkened green skin and darkened blue feather-like hair living in Windhelm. He can be found unloading materials (usually firewood) at the docks outside the city during the day, and sleeps in the Argonian Assemblage at night. Personality Marshes doesn't appear to share the hatred for Dunmer that many Argonians have (due to the long-standing custom of Dunmer keeping Argonian slaves), as can be assumed from his dialogue, wishing that everyone in Windhelm lived in harmony (apart from maybe Torbjorn Shatter-Shield and Galmar Stone-Fist). Interactions A Few Words with You If asked if he is having trouble, he complains that Torbjorn Shatter-Shield is not paying the Argonian dockworkers anywhere near the amount he would a Nord. The Dragonborn can then choose to talk to Torbjorn about raising the Argonians' wages. Services Scouts-Many-Marshes is a level 50 trainer in the Light Armor skill. Marriage With the Amulet of Mara, the Dragonborn has the option to marry Marshes after completing a miscellaneous quest for him. A male or a female character may marry with him. When the Dragonborn marries Marshes, he/she can choose which house to move into with Marshes. The Dragonborn may move into a bought house, or can move in with Marshes at the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. After the Dragonborn marries Marshes, like any marriage prospect, he will start up a business and make 100 daily. Each time the Dragonborn asks him if the store has made any money, he will share with the Dragonborn half the money he's built up since the last time he was asked. Quotes Standard *''"I wish the Nords, Argonians and Dark Elves in Windhelm got along better."'' *''"Yes?"'' *''"Hmm?"'' *''"Need something?"'' *''"You have questions?"'' *''"Tidings."'' *''(Before finishing his quest) "We're used to getting by on scraps, but the Shatter-Shields want everything for nothing."'' *(If the Dragonborn swims near him) "The water is cold, but it's alot better than having to work up in the dry air." *(Exiting a conversation as an Argonian'') "I hope we will speak again soon, marsh-friend."'' *(Exiting a conversation as a different race) "May the earth beneath your feet be always soft." *(After Battle for Windhelm) "It is a new day in Windhelm. The Stormcloaks are gone and so is their prejudice." *(When asked if he is glad Ulfric is dead) "You have no idea. Did you know it was his decree that forbade Argonians from living inside the city walls? I hope in his next life, he's reborn as an Argonian forced to live in a slum because of some bigoted Nord dictator. I'm joking, of course, but I'm alot happier seeing the Empire running things in Windhelm." *(When choosing a home) "It will be our little nest." *(If married) "Ah, it's my love, come to visit." *(If married) "Is there anything you need dearest?" *(If married, exiting a conversation) "I'll be here if you need me, love." Conversations Standard How long have you lived in Windhelm?: "I came here as a hatchling. The only thing colder than Skyrim is the Nords themselves, but we stick together." Why are all the dock workers Argonian?: "We work where we can get work. The Nords don't like unloading their ships, so we do it instead. Sometimes, cargo goes missing." Marriage Would you mind cooking something for me?: "Here. This is from a recipe my people have passed on to me. I can cook another tomorrow." Trivia *Scouts-Many-Marshes is one of the only two marriable male Argonians in . The other is Derkeethus. *From his name, one can suggest he enjoys traveling through marshes. This is unsurprising, as the Argonians' homeland is Black Marsh. *Scouts-Many-Marshes seemingly implies that either he and/or some or all of the other Argonians that live inside the Argonian Assemblage steal cargo from the ships, when he says "Sometimes, cargo goes missing." *When he says that the Argonians, Nords, and Dunmer don't get along it may be interesting to note the Ebonheart Pact, an alliance in the Second Era, consisted of the same three races. *Interestingly in the Creation Kit, in Scout's relationships, Ulfric Stormcloak is set to friend. Bugs *The Radiant A.I. system may prevent the player from being able to get the objective that raises Scouts-Many-Marshes' disposition to marriage level. As such, some players may not be able to marry this character. **If one is currently working a miscellaneous quest from either Carlotta Valentia, Haran, Iddra, Octieve San or Omluag, it could be preventing them from receiving Marshes' quest. Completing one of their quests first may open up Scouts-Many-Marshes' objective if one was unable to receive it before. *If one marries Marshes, he may walk straight out the door, never to be found again, after the two (player and Marshes) are married. Strangely or coincidentally, this glitch has also been known to happen with the other marriageable Argonian, Derkeethus. **If the player catches up with Marshes, they can still ask him to move in with him/her, and he will (unlike Derkeethus, who resides at Darkwater Crossing no matter what). Appearances * ru:Хорошо-Знает-Болотаpl:Poznaje-Wiele-Moczarów es:Explorador de Ciénagas Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers